


The First of May

by orphan_account



Series: There's Magic Between You and Me [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Festivals, M/M, Magic, Nature, Nature Magic, Outdoor Sex, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Sex Magic, Warlock Magnus Bane, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alec felt a strong wave of unease as moss was crushed beneath his feet, providing a soft cushion over the rocks and dirt. He should not have been there, and yet he pressed onward. He could smell frankincense and clean air, a lingering effect of the magic produced by the Downworld and its inhabitants. He was well aware of the Seelie protections and the Warlock wards, making it impossible for someone with malicious intent to pass through without obstacles, but he refused to turn back.He had already broken The Accords, so he might as well gain something out of it.





	The First of May

**Author's Note:**

> So, I recently discovered the Shadowhunters show (like, a week ago) and I'm so addicted. It's so good, and I've already almost finished the first two seasons. I'm so excited for the third, my lord. I've also purchased on of the books, and I plan on reading them all. Sorry if Magnus and Alec seem a bit OOC, I'm still a bit unfamiliar with how they would behave because they are both so different from me. But I had this idea in my head for a few days, and I just needed to get it out because...we need more Malec, guys. I demand more. 
> 
> Basically, the idea comes from Beltane, or May-Day, along with the Great Right. I don't know that much about it, so this is sort of "loosely based" on the actual celebration. There are a lot of differences, but it shouldn't matter too much.
> 
> Also I was listening to this for most of the writing. It's just a part of a playlist of mine, but it fit in my opinion. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Svitjod - Forndom**
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy! And sorry for any mistakes.

Alec had never been one to disobey his parents. When they told him to stay home during the first few days of May, he had always listened. He never understood why they were so specific about that, but he did as he was told. He’d never even questioned it until he reached maturity, and even then he did not ponder it often. There was something special about May, he’d come to realize, that was different than the rest of the year; something that they were not telling him.

Something that they were afraid of.

After spending a couple of years discovering new, and unsavory things about his parents, Alec felt a bit less inclined to do as his parents told him to do. He had spent so long quelling his personal desires in order to please them and the Clave that he had a hard time coming to terms with what he actually wanted. When he finally did, Alec did everything in his power to get rid of those desires. He even went so far as the get engaged so no one would question his loyalty, only to end up wondering if it was the best idea. That was how he found himself sneaking through the outskirts of the Down World only two weeks before his wedding. 

Alec made sure not to be seen by anyone. The consequences for that would be dire. A Nephilim could not be seen in the Downworld without consent, or else they would be attacked or punished for trespassing. If they managed to make it back to Idris alive, then the Clave would also punish them for disobeying the law. They could be stripped of their runes and sent into the wilderness to fend for themselves, or they could be on house arrest for the rest of their lives. 

_Or worse._

Alec felt a strong wave of unease as moss was crushed beneath his feet, providing a soft cushion over the rocks and dirt. He should not have been there, and yet he pressed onward. He could smell frankincense and clean air, a lingering effect of the magic produced by the Downworld and its inhabitants. He was well aware of the Seelie protections and the Warlock wards, making it impossible for someone with malicious intent to pass through without obstacles, but he refused to turn back.

He had already broken The Accords, so he might as well gain something out of it. 

Alec knew, without even discussing it with his parents, that whatever they feared during the month of May had something to do with downworlders. He could tell by their tone of voice and their implications. Not only that, but Nephilim did not have anything special during May that he was aware of, while the downworlders probably _did._ They had many holidays and festivals that his people did not.

He had to know what his parents were so afraid of. Rather, what all of the Nephilim were afraid of, seeing as his parents were not the only ones to warn him and a few others to stay inside their homes. Jobs were always cancelled during May, people asked to go outside as little as possible, and to make sure the runes on their homes were still active. While the odds of a downworlder trespassing on Idris was next to impossible, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Alec’s eyes widened when he heard a rustle a few feet away, and sighed when he saw a rabbit bound off in the other direction. He was on edge. He could sense the presence of strong magic around him, much more than before, and he was positive it was coming from some _one_ rather than some _thing._ The magic did not feel ominous so he assumed he had not been spotted, but it was very potent. It tickled his skin like a light breeze, leaving tingles behind like peppermint. 

There was a low, consistent hum in the air, and Alec could not pinpoint where it was coming from. It could have been coming from someone performing a ritual, or perhaps from the trees in the forest themselves. It was hard to tell, especially in the darkness of the night, and it was unsafe to stop and track. He had to keep moving.

Continuing onward, Alec felt the back of his neck tense, and the hairs on his arms stand on end as a trickle of something akin to cold water travelled down his spin. Alec felt as if the trees were watching him. He knew that was very unlikely, but it was not impossible. 

Rocks and dirt crunched beneath his feet, grass tickling his toes at times, and Alec secretly relished in the way the forest felt. Idris was all stone with the only plant life contained in gardens or areas you were not supposed to walk. Despite the lingering fear on the back of his mind, Alec was overwhelmed with excitement at how freeing it was to be in the forest. He was a bit jealous of the downworlders. 

Alec’s pace slowed for a moment when he heard the sound of a stringed instrument. It was similar to a viola or a cello, but with a raspier and airier tone. It played only a handful of notes, matching the hum of the forest, and kept a relatively slow pace. As Alec tuned into the music more he noticed the lethargic rhythm of a shaker and the gentle beat of a drum, all in sync with the music. The tone was a bit dark but it did not sound sad. Rather, it sounded more like an introduction to a much larger composition.

Alec could see dim lights ahead, flickering like torches, and he pressed onward to see what it was. Whatever he was supposed to be hiding from was probably up there, and he needed to know what his parents and the older generations were keeping from him. It wasn’t right for them to decide what he should and should not know. He was an adult, and he was tired of having everything handed to him on a silver platter with one thousand rules on the side. 

The magic in the air grew thicker to the point that Alec could actually see it, like a glittering fog. The scent of frankincense and the tingle of peppermint grew stronger as well, soothing Alec rather than riling him up like he’d expected. Despite his body feeling surprisingly calm, his mind was more alert than ever. The lights ahead grew brighter until Alec came upon a clearing. He hid behind the trees as he peered through the greenery at the scene before him.

There were hundreds of downworlders near a big pit of fire. Most, from what Alec could see, were Seelie, but there were a few others as well. There were no vampires, and Alec was honestly a bit relieved. There was food on display, mostly oats, cheese, and fresh fruit, and Alec’s mouth watered to try some. 

The music began to pick up in pace, the drums more prominent, and a large group of the people made their way over to a giant pole with ribbons. Alec watched as they began to dance around, smiling and laughing merrily, and he felt a tug on his heart. He didn’t think he had ever smiled or laughed like that in his life, and for the first time Alec felt an intense sense of _want_ curl in his stomach.

He longed for their happiness.

Alec had been so focused on the dancing that he forgot he was still hiding. A quick twinge of magic, just a bit sharper on his skin that it had been before, had him startled and wide-eyed. Looking around, he found that no one was near him, and no one in the celebration noticed his presence. Even the handful of werewolves were too focused on their festivities. 

Swallowing, Alec turned back to look at the dancing, and the blood drained from his face.

On the other side of the pole, a pair of cat-like eyes bore into his.

He could not see well through the constant barrage of dancing Seelie, but he could tell that it was a man. He would have assumed it was another Seelie if not for his eyes, showing his mark as a Warlock. The eyes were bright, the gold in them reflected by the fire enticingly, and Alec could see the slit pupils dilate upon seeing him. Alec should have been more afraid than he was. Warlocks were known in Idris for being untrustworthy and deceiving, wanting nothing more than to gain leverage and control over their Nephilim opposites. He had been taught from an extremely young age to dislike all Warlocks and the avoid any contact with them.

Yet, Alec stood where he was, unable to tear his gaze from the other’s.

After a particularly thick group of Seelie passed in front of the man, he disappeared from view. Alec’s eyes widened and he looked around the area to find him. His fingers trembled against the bark of the tree he was hiding behind, and he felt his foot take a step backwards. The area was warm, crowded, and the magic had Alec’s vision swirling making it nearly impossible to find the man he was looking for. Not knowing where the warlock was had him unsettled, and his thoughts finally reached him just in time for him to spin on his heel and run.

Alec kept running, paying no mind to any wards. His heart beat frantically against his chest and his breathing was winded, but he felt too much fear to stay any longer. Despite running towards Idris, the magic seemed to grow even stronger than before, signaling that he was being followed. The music behind him seemed to pick up, spurring him on further.

He should have listened. He should have stayed home.

After running for a couple of miles, Alec stumbled on a tree limb. He was unfamiliar with the territory, and berated himself as he clutched his ankle while biting his lower lip. The pain was not agonizing, but he would not be able to run anymore. Alec reached into his pocket to pull out his stele, tracing his healing rune with a trembling hand. It would be a few moments for it to take effect, and Alec had no time to dawdle.

Pulling himself up, Alec started to limp home. His jaw was clenched as he suffered through the sharp pains that jolted through his leg with every other step, but he did not stop. He could not stop. 

As he glanced behind himself to see if the warlock was following him, Alec tripped over an uneven crevice in the ground. The pain magnified as he hit the earth, and he barely held back a cry of pain, whimpering softly instead. Glancing down at his foot he saw that it had already started bruising, and he briefly wondered if he’d broken it along with spraining his ankle. He quickly went over his healing rune again, but it had already been activated so the attempt was pointless.

Alec’s heartbeat quickened and he swallowed a lump of nausea in his throat, his eyes tearing up from the pain and the fear of being in the Downworld with no one to call for help. Not even Jace would be able to help him if he managed to call to him through their bond. He was probably already locked inside their home, unable to leave until their parents deemed it time. No doubt they were all worried about him.

A tear escaped Alec’s eye as he realized the shame he had already brought on his family. His parents probably deserved it, but his sister and brothers did not. The other Nephilim would mock his family, all because he was curious and rebellious. 

While shame overcame him like a tsunami, a rustle to Alec’s left caused dread to slowly seep into his skin. His heart skipped a beat and his breathing paused for a moment as he listened, hoping it had just been another rabbit. He heard another rustle behind him and he turned to look there as well, preparing to run. 

Alec’s fear briefly left him as he noticed a shift in the air.

The magic had _changed._ It was hard to explain since he was a Nephilim and not someone who could understand magic like the downworlders, but he could tell there was something different. The magic was not as foreboding, almost as though someone had removed the wards, but it was still present. Rather than smelling like frankincense, however, it smelled like cloves and had a warmer tingle than before, like a spice. 

It was…alluring.

He could feel the magic thicken, surrounding him like an intense fog. His view became clouded as the magical mist wafted in his sight, but his senses became twice as alert. He could hear chirps and rustles from the forest, along with the ever-beating drums that came from behind. A drop of dew fell from a leaf and onto a rotting log, filled with toadstools and crickets. While his mind grew hazier, it also grew sharper. 

The magic trickled down his spine like a stream of water, causing him to shudder. It was a pleasurable feeling, but it was very foreign to him. He had heard tales of the way magic had tempted many Nephilim before him, but nothing in those stories could have described how truthfully extraordinary it felt. It did not help that the magic was not threatening, but rather curiously pondering him. He wondered if it was the magic itself that was so interested in him, or if it was the warlock he knew had been following him.

Alec jumped when he felt breath over his shoulder, but he could not bear to look. He knew who it was. The breathing was light, but incredibly warm. Fingers danced along his sides, providing him the physical touch he hadn’t known he’d wanted. Alec swallowed, his jaw tightening as he closed his eyes and leant into the body behind him. The other was warm- very warm -and Alec barely managed to restrain a pleased hum.

He should have been fearful. He should have elbowed the other man in the stomach and charged back towards Idris, especially since his rune had finally kicked in. The pain in his foot was numb now, already partially healed. He had no excuse to be lingering around a _Warlock_ of all things, and he felt guilt flood his veins.

“Are you lost, little Nephilim?” the warlock whispered in his ear.

His tone was not threatening, but it was intimidating in a way that had him weak at the knees. Alec swallowed, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. The other was far too close for comfort, and he found it impossible to focus on logical reasoning when all he could think of was a pair of golden cat eyes. 

The warlock chuckled softly when Alec could only open his mouth, unable to form words. The fingers on his sides pressed firmly against his clothed skin, pulled Alec closer to the warlock’s chest. The nephilim let out a gasp, his heart pounding against his ribcage. He felt something against his neck, something awfully similar to a face, and only just managed to restrain himself from keening when lips brushed against his skin. 

“What is your name?” the warlock questioned.

“Alec,” Alec answered, berating himself afterwards. 

“Short for Alexander?” 

“Yes,” Alec gasped at the sound of his name.

One of the warlock’s hands reached under his arm to rest against Alec’s chin, turning his face so that his gaze fell upon him. Alec’s breath left him as he looked into the cat eyes once more, completely entranced by their beauty. He had never seen anything so ethereal in his life, and he found himself unable to look away again. 

“Such a beautiful name,” Magnus breathed, his eyes searching Alec’s for something. “I am Magnus.”

_Magnus._

Alec echoed his name, leaning back against the other breathlessly. He was close enough to Magnus to notice that his eyes were not the only things that were beautiful about him. His skin, dark and dewy in the filtered moonlight, was a harsh contrast to his own porcelain skin. His dark locks were flecked with glitter, and Alec wanted to run his fingers through it. 

Alec jumped and pulled away when he realized he’d been staring, and anxiety and shame quickly came over him once more. He was practically being seduced by a warlock and _falling for it!_ His parents would be so disappointed in him for being so gullible, and even he could not be angry at them for that. He was too weak- too emotionally driven at times to make a rational decision. That was why he’d spent so long blocking out his feelings. He’d grown quite adept at it, as well, especially with Jace hanging around him all the time. 

And yet, this warlock managed to get under his skin in a matter of minutes.

Magnus smirked at him, amused, “What is your business here, Alexander?”

His name sounded so seductive when it fell from the other’s lips. 

Alec’s mind swirled with thoughts, feelings, future issues- he found himself unable to properly sort through his thoughts. Magnus was watching him and it was impossible to think. The warlock smiled at him, kindly, and stepped forward. Alec, trying to not seem like a complete failure, stayed put and let the other come towards him once more.

“Were you simply curious?” Magnus asked, earning a nod in return. “I see. Did you find what you were looking for?”

“No,” Alec managed, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. “M-my people always stay indoors during the first few days of May, but no one has ever told me why. They even go over the protections of the land to make sure everything is secure.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and let out a dramatic sigh, “Yes, I’m well aware.”

“But why?” Alec asked. “Please, I need answers.”

“What we may desire may not be what we should have,” Magnus purred, running a finger over Alec’s chest. “Curiosity killed the cat, as they say.”

“Magnus,” Alec whispered. “I’m tired of being told lies.”

Magnus stiffened at the sound of his name, standing straighter and exhaling sharply. He relaxed a mere second later and gave Alec a blinding grin, his teeth glinting in the light of the moon. 

“I will tell you whatever you wish to know,” Magnus lulled, caressing Alec’s cheek. “But only for something in return.”

Doing business with warlocks was stupid and only acceptable during desperate situations. This could hardly be considered a good excuse for his actions, but Alec found himself accepting the offer without much hesitation.

“What do you want?” 

Magnus hummed and his eyes relaxed as he looked Alec up and down. The shadow hunter felt very exposed, even though he was completely clothed, and his toes flexed in the dirt beneath his feet. He could still hear the drums from the gathering behind them, not helping the rhythm of his heart slow its pace. Magnus inhaled, briefly closing his eyes before reopening them to peer at Alec with _intent._ His lips curled into a wickedly handsome grin, and his eyes had dilated like a cat who had found its prey.

_”You.”_

Magnus took a step forward, a very sultry look in his eyes, and Alec’s breath picked up once more. This time, however, it was not from panic. It was from _desire._

He gasped when Magnus reached his hand out to caress Alec’s jawline, taking another small step towards him. Alec closed his eyes tightly, lowering his head so he would not look into the other’s eyes. They were far too mesmerizing for his own good, and affected him in ways he could not control. Magnus chuckled softly, lifting Alec’s face back up with a finger under his chin. When Alec spared a small glance he found Magnus’ eyebrow raised and a small smile on his face.

Alec shook his head, suddenly feeling very nervous. He was still too far from Idris to call for help, and doing so now would only attract other downworlders. This warlock could kill him at any moment, and he’d have the right to. Alec felt himself glancing around the forest, feeling the trees close in around him. This area was unfamiliar- it wasn’t _his home._ It was dark, mysterious, beautiful, and absolutely _terrifying._

Magnus asked if he was alright, which confused Alec. Why was a warlock concerned about a nephilim’s wellbeing? If anything his family or his people said was true, then warlocks and other downworlders were selfish, emotionless monsters who attacked for amusement. Alec would have assumed that Magnus was trying to manipulate him- _deceive_ him –but his eyes gave away his worry.

“What would you have of me?” Alec asked softly, his hand reaching up to touch one of the warlock’s.

Magnus’ eyes dilated a bit once more, looking at Alec with a primal desire that had the nephilim’s pants grow tight. Alec had never really felt this way before, not even when he thought of Jace. It felt warm and strangely nice, but there was a dull pressure that grew any time the other looked into his eyes. The hands on his face were not helping, but he had a feeling that the warlock knew that.

Magnus lowered his hand to run it along Alec’s collarbone, a small smile on his face.

“I would have you accompany me tonight,” he breathed. 

Magnus’ hand lowered to Alec’s chest, resting over his frantically beating heart. Alec wrapped his hand around Magnus’ wrist as it began travelling down over his stomach, warming his skin through the fabric of his shirt. Magnus smirked at him, leaning back on his other hand playfully.

Alec clothes stuck to his skin uncomfortably, constricting to where he felt like he could not breathe. Whereas his mind was saying otherwise, his body’s reaction to the other male was less than appropriate. Logically, he should have just ran as quickly as he could, hoping that the warlock would not follow. Instead, Alec felt drawn towards the other, unable to do much more than admire.

Why did he feel this way? He could understand an initial attraction- the warlock _was_ easy on the eyes –but this was far beyond anything he could have thought possible. 

With Jace, he felt love for the first time- nothing more, and nothing less. He trusted Jace with his life, caring for him, fighting with him, protecting their family with him, and he couldn’t help but smile whenever the other entered the same room as him. Even in this moment Alec felt Jace’s worry through their bond, and it was a comforting feeling to know that he was loved as well. He had always assumed that was it- that was all there was to a relationship.

He had never imagined _this._

What a sinful thing he was feeling for Magnus. He wasn’t sure exactly _what_ he was feeling, but whatever it was it was probably something that the Clave wouldn’t approve of. And as much as Alec _loved_ to secretly go behind the Clave’s back, even he felt that this was going a step too far. Maybe they actually were concerned about everyone’s safety, and maybe Alec did do something _very_ stupid when he disobeyed. 

Yet one look at the warlock was enough for Alec’s rational thinking to fly out the window.

“Oh?” Alec whispered, leaning forward a little. “What about me interests you?”

Magnus leaned forward, reaching out with his other hand. He grasped at the light fabric of Alec’s shirt, tugging the other forward a tiny bit. Alec gazed at the other with gaping lips, admiring the way the light reflected on the other’s skin. 

“You feel it too, don’t you?” Magnus’ voice held a slight hint of worry. “The attraction.”

Alec licked his lips, finding them unnaturally chapped, and grimaced when he felt sweat begin to accumulate on his forehead. He wanted to say no. He _wished_ he could say no.

 _”Yes,”_ Alec exhaled.

Magnus’ pupils were nearly round at this point, dilating even further at the other’s words. His grip on Alec’s shirt tightened as he pulled the other even closer, their noses only a few inches away. Magnus closed his eyes, inhaled a deep breath of Alec’s scent, and then stood as he exhaled. He offered a hand to Alec, helping the other up, and then led him through the trees. 

Alec wasn’t sure why he was letting a complete stranger lead him through a forest he did not know, but the warmth of the other’s hand was comforting. Honestly, that should have also bothered him.

“Where are we going?” Alec asked.

Magnus sent him a small smile, “Somewhere more comfortable.”

At first, Alec wasn’t sure what Magnus meant by _more comfortable._ He assumed maybe a house or anywhere with a roof, but when the landscape seemed to grow more and more bumpy and uneven he began to question it. Then the large tree branches gave way to a small clearing, covered in what seemed to be the plushest moss Alec had ever seen. A weeping willow stood over it, glittering with the wispy magic that occupied the entire forest. He could hear the chirping of crickets and the hooting of owls, quietly singing their own music with the drums that he could still hear in the distance.

Alec walked forward of his own accord, letting his bare feet feel the moss. It was like a mattress, cushioning him from the cruel earth below, soft and cool against his skin. The willow’s leaves brushed against his face before he moved them away with his hand, gazing up at the obscured view of the moon. 

“Does this suit your tastes?” Magnus whispered next to his ear, his hands lightly brushing Alec’s shoulders.

Alec turned around, his throat constricted with a feeling he couldn’t describe. He smiled, apparently startling Magnus, whose eyes widened.

“In all my years of seeing stained glass windows and stone-covered floors, I’ve never seen anything as beautiful as this,” Alec said, mesmerized. “It’s like a dream.”

“That has a bit to do with the magic,” Magnus admitted. “After tomorrow it won’t seem quite as captivating.”

Alec reached down at took Magnus’ hand, and said something that he would never regret.

“Then let’s make the most of tonight.”

Magnus’ eyes lit up, the glittering magic in the area pausing its lethargic swirl for a second. His hands reached up to Alec’s shoulders, tugging him forward gently as if to ask for permission. Alec was not sure how to kiss, as he’d never done so before, but he decided to let his instincts guide him like the shadowhunter that he was. Reaching down to Magnus’ silk robes, he pulled the other forward and pressed their lips together. 

Magnus gasped at Alec’s forwardness, but quickly recovered. Their mouths moved together a tad sloppily, but Alec quickly figured out what felt nice and what did not. Soon, they had started their own pattern. Every time Magnus sucked Alec’s lower lip between his teeth, Alec’s toes curled and he couldn’t breath. Alec did not understand why his body was reacting the way it was, but he decided it might do more damage to fight it. 

Magnus pressed his hands down on Alec’s shoulders, signaling for him to sit down. Alec did, never breaking his kiss with Magnus, and he found himself sitting with the warlock crouched between his legs. Magnus’ hands tenderly held Alec’s face despite their passionate kiss, caressing his skin as if he were a rare gemstone. Alec was torn between melting into the other and shoving him down to do unspeakable things to him.

Unspeakable because he did not know what those things would be.

Alec knew the basics of what he presumed he and the warlock would be doing. All nephilim were given a brief, yet thorough lesson on the act of intercourse. Alec had never been interesting in it before or since then, assuming it had been something done out of necessity rather than desire. Now, he understood.

You were _supposed_ to want it. If not, then it really would be a duty rather than the pleasure it had been designed to be.

Magnus licked the inside of Alec’s upper lip, earning a breathless moan from Alec. The nephilim blushed when he realized he had made the noise, and Magnus smiled against his lips. He pressed a light kiss to the corner of Alec’s mouth before leaning back a little and taking Alec’s hands in his. He pressed kisses to both of them, his grip firm, and looked up at Alec with a sweltering gaze.

“Tonight is the festival of life, magic, and love,” Magnus finally began to explain, moving Alec’s hands to the string tying his robes closed. “It is celebrated by the Fairfolk and Warlocks, but anyone is welcome to join or be invited. It is one of the few celebrations that is pure and untainted by the cruelty of the world.”

Alec’s hands shook as he pulled the strings of Magnus’ robes, watching as it fell open to reveal a dark, blue, silk shirt underneath. Magnus removed his robes, setting them carelessly to the side, his gaze never leaving Alec’s. Magnus then moved Alec’s hands to the hem of his shirt, which Alec began to lift up.

“On this night magic is at its peak, showing how it weaves itself into the fabric of the universe. It is something that Fairfolk and Warlocks can wield and create, but even without us it exists everywhere,” Magnus said, lifting his arms as Alec pulled off his shirt. “Magic is a neutral presence- the perfect balance of good and evil. Tonight is the night it makes itself known as such, neither comforting nor threatening us in its presence.”

Alec stared at Magnus’ tanned chest, repressing a content shudder at the sight of his toned abdomen. He noticed a very prominent lack of bellybutton, but that only made the other look even more ethereal. Magnus smirked at Alec, who blushed in response, and reached over to tug at the nephilim’s shirt. Alec helped him pull the fabric over his head, a tad self-conscious when Magnus’ eyes scanned over him with a sultry gaze. Magnus ran his fingertips over Alec’s chest, relishing in the soft hair that resided there, and Alec couldn’t help the shudder that rippled through him when the warlock’s thumbs grazed over his nipples.

“While the festival celebrates magic itself, helping us who can wield it better understand our responsibilities and appreciate our gift, it also celebrates life and love,” Magnus leaned forward and pressed his lips to Alec’s neck a few times. “Love is the closest emotion to magic, some claiming that it is, and life can come from that love. Besides that, the universe itself is magical, creating its own life before even the angels existed.”

Alec arched into Magnus when the other’s knee pressed against his groin, his teeth nipping at the other’s neck. Magnus scooted a bit closer until their chests were touching, sucking on the juncture of Alec’s neck and shoulder. There was a very warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach and chest, travelling down to the tips of his toes. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, but with effort he managed. 

“Many bring their friends and family to celebrate,” Magnus pressed a soft kiss to the hickey he left on Alec’s neck. “But others bring their lovers, or someone to spend the night with during the celebration.”

Alec’s hands travelled down Magnus’ chest and stomach, finding the skin there very soft, and shakily tugged at the hem of his pants. He hoped that the warlock would get the message, but it seemed Magnus had other plans. He gently took hold of Alec’s wrists, pulling them back up to his shoulders, and pressed another kiss to his lips. Alec hummed softly at the feel, relishing in the way Magnus nibbled on his lower lip. The warlock pulled away with an inhale, looking at Alec and reached over to caress his fluffy locks of hair.

“I have not celebrated in this way for a long time,” Magnus admitted. “But you’ve awoken something within me that I can not explain.”

For the first time that night, Alec realized he was not the only one confused at his own behavior. Perhaps Magnus was much more conniving and manipulative than he had first thought, but due to the peak in magical activity he behaved differently. Alec’s eyes widened when he realized that Magnus most definitely did _not_ trust him at all, which was well within his right, but could not control his own desires to deal with him appropriately. 

“Does everyone feel this way tonight?” Alec wondered out loud.

“No,” Magnus replied. “Only those who choose to, or those who are chosen to.”

Alec repeated the words in his head a few times while Magnus leaned back down to kiss his jawline. Alec closed his eyes and sighed, reaching his hands up to run his fingers through the warlock’s hair. It was soft- much softer than he had been expecting, and glitter fell from the strands.

The drumming had not grown louder while Alec was doted on, but it grew opaque in his mind. It echoed, reverberating through his body, and at one particular drum Alec’s back arched and he let out a soft gasp. Magnus smiled against his skin, guiding Alec to lie down on the moss below. He ran his hands up and down Alec’s chest and stomach, earning a soft and confused whine. Alec did not know what he wanted, but he wanted Magnus to hurry up and get on with it.

“The nephilim have been afraid of this celebration for centuries, warning their unmarried children to stay inside,” Magnus scoffed, crawling over Alec until they were face to face. “There is a ritual performed during the festival of May, the one we are performing now, joining two souls as one for a night of passion and raw, untainted lust. Love, if you are lucky. A rumor escaped that one of the downworlders manipulated a shadowhunter into joining him during the celebration, deflowering her without her consent. The two people mentioned did not even exist, but they planted a seed that grew and grew until it was a tree larger than some in this forest.”

Alec frowned, “Who started the rumor?”

Magnus leaned forward until their mouths were touching, and he lowered his hips to press against Alec’s. He could feel the other’s member, hard against his own even through the layers of fabric between them, and Alec _groaned._ It had sent a ripple of _something_ \- something that could only be described as _magical_ –through his body.

“The Clave.”

Alec’s eyes widened, “But why?”

“The real reason the whole thing started was because they do not like the idea of fraternizing with the downworld,” Magnus replied, taking Alec’s earlobe into his mouth. 

Alec whimpered, reaching up to clutch at Magnus’ shoulders. His hips began to move on their own, trying to get friction in the only place he could not seem to attain it. His skin tingled wherever Magnus touched, warming him in the cool night air. 

The Clave had always spoken of how downworlders were evil, manipulative beings, but Alec was beginning to question the legitimacy of that claim. He wanted to see the truth in his people’s words, but looking at the warlock in front of him he could not see any evil. 

Magnus’ had a perpetually distant gleam in his eyes while still being entirely focused on his surroundings. His gaze was calculating, an aged sort of understanding written on his face. Despite his youthful appearance, Alec was well aware that this man was _much_ older than he was, and Alec wondered if all of that time existing was hard on him. He had always assumed that living for so long, watching others around you age and die, would make Warlocks cruel and unkind. He couldn’t imagine living that way, and he certainly could not imagine being a kind person after a while. But perhaps warlocks grew softer with age, much to the surprise of everyone in idris, and were not as cruel as they were made out to be.

Alec's hands tugging at Magnus’ shoulders. Their members ground up against each other, aching in the confines of their clothes. The warmth Alec had begun to feel was slowly, but steadily growing in intensity. He turned his head to the side as Magnus kissed his neck, the moss soft against his cheek. He was beginning to weaken from the intensity of his physical reaction to Magnus, especially since the warlock seemed to know _exactly_ what he was doing. He was not sure how much longer he could take the kisses and the rhythmic grinding of their hips, moving in time with the drums in the distance.

“Magnus,” Alec breathed.

Magnus snapped his fingers, a light blue spark emitting from his hand, and their pants vanished. Alec arched into Magnus at the feeling of their skin touching, both of their cocks pressing against each other between their stomachs. He felt his own twitch as a small wave of pleasure rippled through him, his fingers digging into Magnus’ skin. The warlock leaned back to kiss Alec’s lips again before moving down his neck, chest, stomach, pausing to pay attention to his navel, until finally his lips touched the head of Alec’s member. 

Alec’s mouth hung open in a silent moan as he tried not to buck into Magnus’ mouth, his hands grasping the warlock’s hair in a tight grip. The other groaned around him as he tugged on his hair, and Alec keened at the sensation. Feeling brave, Alec peeked down at the warlock to see what he was doing, and his pupils dilated at the sight before him. Magnus looked up and Alec saw that the other’s pupils were round, fully dilated in a way that caused a thrilling sensation trickle down the nephilim’s spine. Magnus grinned as he licked up the length of Alec’s cock, sucking on the head for a moment before his hand pressed it against his stomach. His mouth moved down to his balls, taking one in his mouth and gently sucking. The feeling was strange, a bit different than he was expecting, but Alec’s head fell back to the earth as a moan escaped him.

He frowned a bit when he felt a moist sensation in his entrance after Magnus snapped his fingers, and jolted when one of those fingers gently rubbed along the area. Magnus took a moment to let Alec relax before pressing his finger inside, seeming to understand when it was uncomfortable and pausing to let Alec accommodate. He sucked on Alec’s member to distract him, providing pleasure alongside the discomfort, and after a few minutes he managed to press in a third finger. Alec was sweating, unsure if he liked the feeling of fingers inside of him.

After Magnus deemed Alec loose enough, he kissed his way back up to Alec’s mouth. Alec tugged at the warlock’s hair, relishing in its soft feel, and their hips ground together once again. Magnus ran his hands along Alec’s sides, reached down to his legs to pull them up and over his shoulders. Magnus pulled back, his fingers moving along Alec’s thighs.

“Are you alright?” he asked. “If you do not wish to continue-“

“No, please,” Alec panted. “I need this.”

Magnus leaned down at kissed Alec’s lips, “Are you sure?”

He looked into Magnus’ eyes, dilated and glowing in the moonlight. He was not confident he would not regret his actions in the morning, nor would he be proud of sneaking away out of a childish desire to rebel. He was not sure that Magnus was as kindhearted as he hoped he was, and he was not sure if would ever even see the other again. But Alec was sure that he had never felt so relaxed or content in his life. Maybe it was the magic affecting his thought process, or maybe it was something else, but Alec was sure he would regret it if he decided to back out of the ritual. As the magic in the forest swirled and sparkled above them, Alec relaxed and gave Magnus a small smile.

“I’m sure,” he replied.

Magnus watched him for a moment before taking hold of his own cock and pressing the head into Alec’s entrance. 

Alec’s eyes closed at the sensation, finding it very strange but not entirely unpleasant. He felt very full as Magnus rocked himself in. Alec was not sure how he felt about the physical act itself, but he did enjoy the way it joined he and the warlock together. This was definitely not something the Clave or his parents had ever mentioned, and he wondered if they had ever experienced the same thing.

“For being a downworld ritual, this is very heavenly,” Alec mumbled to himself.

Magnus paused and let out a laugh, his shoulders relaxing some of their tension. Alec had not noticed how nervous the other seemed to be, too focused on his own until that moment, but he also felt a bit relieved to know that he was not the only one. Alec reached up to brush a strand of Magnus’ loose hair from his eyes, both of them letting out a small, breathy groan when Magnus bottomed out. 

Magnus began to rock his hips back and forth, letting Alec get used to the sensation. He still was not sure how much he physically enjoyed this, his member softening ever so slightly, but emotionally he felt amazing. Magnus did not seem to notice his emotional bliss, instead reaching down to coax Alec’s cock back to life. Alec groaned at the sensation, the warm feeling in his stomach a lot more noticeable. 

Magnus’ rhythm began to grow faster, deeper, his length pressing in places Alec had not even known existed. The sight of the warlock alone was enough for Alec to enjoy it, and he whined when Magnus stroked him at the same pace as his thrusts. Magnus leaned down to suck and bite Alec’s neck, tonging the rune that covered it and causing Alec to shudder. 

Alec had been perfectly content until he felt a sharp spark within his abdomen, causing his muscles to jolt and a loud whine to escape his lips. He sucked in a deep breath, moaning when the spark jolted him once more. In a bit of a panic, he looked down at Magnus, who in return grinned up at him.

 _”Found it,”_ was all that he said.

Alec shuddered and keened when it happened again, and again, and _again._ Magnus’ pace grew faster, still hitting that spot within him every single time, and Alec was overwhelmed. All thoughts of responsibility left his thoughts, and all he could focus on was that feeling and the warlock above him. 

“Magnus,” Alec whimpered. “Please.”

Magnus thrust harder, slamming into the spot that made Alec groan. He laid his hand on Alec’s cheek, his breathing harsh and quick.

“That’s it,” Magnus breathed, his eyes wild. 

Alec was nearly hyperventilating, unable to catch his breath from the unrelenting pace the warlock was moving. He threw his arms out onto the moss, grasping at the green blanket and ripping it from the earth. He could feel the warmth, now a burning flame, grow and build in pressure until Alec was sure he was going to break. This feeling was unlike anything he had ever experienced, and he was beginning to worry that he had been tricked somehow. What if this was how warlocks killed nephilim? They tricked them into believing they were being pleasured, only for them to rip in half from the inside.

Alec’s unfocused gaze flew around the area, unable to see anything. He closed them and whined when the spot was hit within him once more, causing the pressure to build even further. Unsure of what he was asking, Alec looked at the Warlock with a worried expression. He was afraid, unsure of what was happening to him.

“Shh,” Magnus whispered, reaching down to take Alec’s hand. “It’s alright, everything is ok.”

His pace slowed ever so slightly, which calmed Alec just a tad. He was on the verge of a full panic attack, and it appeared that the warlock had noticed. His fingers clutched at the darker skin over his own, afraid that if he let go he would be ripped away.

Magnus leaned down at pressed a soft kiss to Alec’s lips, his pace steadier than before. He hovered over Alec, sweat dripping from his hair and onto Alec’s cheeks.

“Just let it happen,” he said, rubbing his thumb along the back of Alec’s hand. “Don’t think.”

Alec reluctantly relaxed, still unsure of what was happening. The pressure began to grow again, albeit much slower than before. Magnus’ pace quickened after a few minutes, his patience and self control wearing thin. Alec reached up and around Magnus’ upper back to pull the warlock against him, still afraid of what would happen when the pressure finally broke. The warlock kissed his jawline softly, panting against Alec’s skin. The pressure rose within Alec with each thrust Magnus gave, and soon he felt like he was going to break again.

“M-Magnus,” Alec whimpered, shaking.

“Hush my little nephilim, everything is ok,” Magnus reassured him. “Breathe deeply.”

Alec did, finding the feeling a slight bit easier to handle that way. His skin was on fire, sweat trickling down every crevice, but he found that Magnus seemed to be in the same condition. Magnus thrust into him as if chasing something, his harsh breathing matching Alec’s. The warlock stroked Alec firmly, yet carefully, slowing whenever Alec seemed to panic and quickening when Alec’s moaning stopped. 

The pressure was too much. Alec was about to explode, he was sure of it.

“Magnus!” Alec cried out in fear. “P-please!”

“Shh,” Magnus said, pulled back to look into Alec’s eyes. “Don’t fight the feeling.”

Alec whined, tears escaping his eyes at the overwhelming sensations he was feeling. It was pleasurable, yet a tad painful, his cock straining against Magnus’ fingers. It felt swollen, abnormally so, and his balls were twitching. Alec looked up at Magnus, the cat eyes watching him with a warm gaze. The sight of them was seductive, but the kindness that Alec saw was what made his heart tug. 

“Come for me, my darling,” Magnus purred.

Those words were what sent Alec over the edge. 

The pressure within him exploded, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he arched with his mouth open in a silent scream. He felt warmth along his stomach as Magnus stroked him through his release, groaning loudly when he found his own. It was an interesting feeling, to be filled up in such a way, but in the haze of Alec’s pleasure he found it soothing. 

Magnus nearly collapsed on top of Alec, panting against his neck. The two were still tangled together in a mess of limbs, hot and sticky from sweat and release. Alec’s skin tingled everywhere in an almost magical way, and his muscles had never been so relaxed. He reached up with a weak hand to brush Magnus’ sweat-soaked hair away from his forehead, making the other glance up with a satisfied grin.

“Well,” Magnus began, still breathing harshly. “That was fun.”

Alec laughed airily, his head falling back down to the moss, his hand still caressing Magnus’ hair. The two of them laid there for a few, long minutes, catching their breath and listening to each other’s heartbeats. Pressing a light kiss to Alec’s chest, Magnus pulled out. With a quick snap of his fingers the mess on their bodies disappeared, leaving the two of them clean and naked as the day they were born. 

Now that his brain was not lust-driven, Alec’s nervousness crept back. Here he was, a highly regarded shadowhunter, enjoying the afterglow of his sex with a warlock. Magnus was busy fixing his hair, getting rid of the sweat, and Alec watched the way his cat eyes glowed in the dark. 

He was a dangerous creature, like a dark panther slinking around, waiting for it’s opportunity to strike. Even while Magnus sat there making himself presentable, Alec felt a powerful aura around him. He was strong- _very_ strong.

“Are you going to turn me in?” Alec asked, sitting up to face the other. “Or are you going to get rid of me yourself?”

Magnus raised an eyebrow, “What makes you think I would do either of those things?”

“You’re a warlock,” Alec spluttered, frowning. “And I’ve broken The Accords.”

Magnus rolled his eyes as if that was the silliest thing he'd ever heard, and Alec wondered how much the Clave actually knew about downworlders. 

“So you’ve broken a pathetic excuse for an alliance,” Magnus stated dramatically. “This may shock you, but downworlders are not quite as strict and prudent with laws as your kind are.”

“But, my presence is a threat,” Alec whispered, pulling his legs up to his chest. “If anyone else had seen me-“

“They didn’t,” Magnus cut him off sharply. 

Alec frowned, noticing the way Magnus stiffened. The other was paying far too much focus on the nonexistent dirt beneath his fingernails, and his jaw was clenched.

“Are you…worried about me? About what might have happened?” Alec asked in disbelief. 

Magnus turned to him with an expression of sorrow and concern, his skin a shade paler than it had been before. Alec noticed them now- the dark circles shadowing his eyes. He swallowed, his Adam’s Apple bobbing, his yellow eyes moister than before. All of the playful teasing and seductive whispers from before were long gone, replaced by a warlock that had experienced centuries of hardships. Alec finally understood.

Magnus was lonely.

“Why me?” Alec whispered, scooting a bit closer.

“I felt your presence in the forest because my magic is linked to the area. It is part of my territory- part of the area I keep watch of, if you will,” Magnus stated, looking away. “Your presence did not feel threatening so I allowed you to continue on. And then I saw you. You were just so beautiful I couldn't help but stare. Then you stared back, looking at my eyes in wonder instead of disgust like everyone else always does."

Alec blushed.

"You looked at me for the longest moment with this expression I can only describe as salacious, and you were just so beautiful,” Magnus breathed, his eyes closing at the memory. “I felt my breath escape me. When you finally did run it was because you realized what I would do rather than what I was.”

“I was expecting you to hand me in or kill me, not seduce me into…whatever the hell we just did,” Alec admitted.

“Yes, well, it wasn’t my first intent to do so, believe me,” Magnus laughed with a lighthearted smile. “But you are just so delectable I couldn’t help myself."

Alec picked at the moss beside him, and jumped when Magnus nudged his knee with his foot.

"But now the issue of you trespassing still stands, and as a High Warlock it is my duty to deal with the situation," Magnus stated. 

Alec stiffened, nodding after a moment of processing the statement, “I’ve crossed a line, so whatever you desire you may have.”

“Oh, what free reign I have over you now, Alexander,” Magnus purred. “You should not say such things so lightly.”

Alec blanched. Magnus grinned and leaned forward to rest his lips against Alec’s ear, speaking in a soft, sultry tone.

“I think I’d rather keep you here,” he licked the shell of Alec’s ear. “Never let you go, and show you off to all of my immortal friends.”

“B-but I have responsibilities,” Alec managed, blushing darkly. “I’m a Lightwood! I am supposed to run one of the institutes one day-“

“I was only teasing, Alexander. I am not that cruel,” Magnus giggled, pressing a kiss to Alec’s cheek. “I tell you what, I’ll make you a deal.”

Alec raised an eyebrow.

“I will let you go home and not deal with you for your… _crime-”_ Magnus stated, grinning. “-If you promise me that you will return for the next festival of May, and that you will spend it with me.”

Alec’s eyes widened. Magnus wanted him to return so they could…repeat what they had just done? Free of any condemnation or punishment? 

Alec watched Magnus for a moment, trying to find any source of dishonesty or trickery, but the warlock seemed more anxious than anything else. It was almost as if he was expecting Alec to refuse, and the nephilim realized that all Magnus wanted was to have someone to spend the festival with every year. He honestly couldn’t ridicule him for wanting that, and he was more than happy to oblige. He wanted to experience what he had tonight again.

“Could I…come more often than once a year?” Alec asked nervously. “I’m sure you have other festivities.”

Magnus’ pupils dilated a tad and he leaned back in surprise, “Well, there is always the Winter Festival. That is on the twenty-first of December all the way to January first.”

Alec grinned, “I’ll be there, if you’d like.”

Magnus beamed at him, “I would love that.”

Alec smiled in return and backed up to sit against the large willow, followed by Magnus a second later. He leaned down to rest his head on Magnus’ shoulder, humming when he felt Magnus lower his head to lie atop of his. The two of them sat there, Alec watching in amazement as Magnus absentmindedly twirled a small swirl of blue fire in his fingers. He began to feel drowsy, his vision blurring as his eyelids lowered.

“I find it odd that I feel more at ease with you than with my own family,” Alec yawned.

“Perhaps, that is because I do not expect anything from you, Alexander.”

Alec relished in the way Magnus smelled, finding it a comforting and warm scent as he drifted off. Soon, the drumming in the background faded into quiet, and the tingling presence of the magical forest left him. 

~*~

Alec groaned, his head lifting away from the tree bark he was lying against. He could feel the warm rays of sunshine peeking through the tree leaves, and his eyes would not open. He rubbed the sleep away from them, wondering why he did not feel as comfortable as before.

“Magnus?” he questioned, only to be met with silence.

Finally, Alec squinted at his surroundings. He was shocked to find that he was not in a forest, but rather under the shade of a large oak outside of it. The field in front of him was plain, the sun glinted off of the grass.

“Alec!”

Alec turned to see Jace running up towards him, panting with a frantic expression. He collapsed next to Alec, his eyes whining with worry and panic.

“Alec, are you okay?” he questioned. “You were gone all night!”

“I…” Alec looked around, relieved to find that he had clothes on. “I’m not sure.”

“Have you been here all this time? Maryse and Robert are absolutely furious, and Izzy has been on the verge of tears!” Jace exclaimed. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I remember being angry at mom and dad for not answering my questions, and so I left to get some fresh air,” Alec said, confused. “I guess I just dozed off…”

Jace punched his shoulder, “You had us all worried sick, Alec!”

“I’m sorry!” Alec folded his arms. “I promise next time I’ll leave a note or something.”

Jace scanned him for any injuries, a bit relieved when he found none, “Are you sure you are alright? You were out during the first of May, right next to the border between us and the Downworld!”

Alec turned to stare at the forest behind him, missing the magical swirl it once had. Unless it had all been a dream. Alec frowned, wondering if maybe he had just eaten something bad before falling asleep, and that his entire adventure had been nothing more than his imagination.

“Yeah,” Alec said. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Jace sighed wearily, helping Alec up with a light glare, “Come on, I’m taking you to the healers, just to make sure.”

Alec reluctantly followed, arguing with his parabatai that he didn’t need to get healed because he was fine. As he left, he didn’t notice the pair of cat eyes watching him.

Magnus sighed from behind the tree, his heart already tugging at the sight of the other leaving. When he fell, he fell hard and fast, and no matter how many times he'd had his heart broken that did not change a thing. His attraction for the nephilim had already been established, and it would be a long few months before the Winter Festival, but he would wait if it meant he could see the other again. 

“Until we meet again, Alexander.”


End file.
